KK Desperation
by steelsword69
Summary: The K.K. Midnight Special, a special that happens every now and then where K.K. Slider plays songs until midnight, however, certain events cause him to end up in a battle to keep his pride, the battle to not wet himself in front of the entire village. Contains omorashi as per usual.


**Please note that I refer to K.K. Slider as "Slider", and Dr. Shrunk as "Shrunk", okay? (Unless its the first mention of the name that is)**

 **Also… if you didn't read my other story, I've decided to make this just a hobby, okay? I started an original story section on wordpress, the site name is Midnight Gem Sword (no spaces all lowercase) then dot wordpress then dot com, that is… if you want to…**

* * *

"Awuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" K.K. Slider howled, as he finished a song. The crowd cheered for him, after the crowd left, Slider immediately bolted into the back of the stage he was on and into the bathroom, he stood in front of the toilet and peed furiously into it…

Slider always had a cup of tea before his concerts, this, however, always ended up in him needing to use the bathroom, which is why he always he crossed his leg over his other one…

"Yo, Slider!" said a voice, it was Dr. Shrunk, "Once you're done in there, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Uhh… okay then." Said Slider, finishing up in the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and walked outside, he then sat at a table at the Roost with Shrunk.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Slider.  
"It's about… your pre-concert coffee." Said Shrunk, scratching the back of his head.  
"Yeah, what about it?" said Slider, looking confused, but he soon realised that Shrunk saw his plight and was gonna ask him about it.  
"It's just that… you end up really needing the toilet during the concert." Sighed Shrunk, "I saw you running to the bathroom like a madman when the concert ended."

Slider blushed, "Huh, you saw that…" Slider laughed nervously, "Sorry, the concert was a little longer than normal, but drinking coffee does give me a nice boost during the concert."  
Shrunk sighed, "That's the problem though, one day that habit will really bite you in the tail." He explained.  
"What do you mean?" asked Slider, he was pretty sure what Shrunk was warning him about, but he had already gotten used to the effects of the caffeine flowing through his blood-filled veins, not to mention it helped him write songs during late night hours.

"Remember how badly you needed to pee earlier?" asked Shrunk.  
"I didn't have to go that bad but go on." Said Slider.  
"Let's just imagine… if you had to go that bad during the first few minutes of your concerts." Said Shrunk, Slider thought hard about this, sure it had never happened before but on the off chance that it did…

"Well… I can see where you're going with this." Explained Slider, nodding, "but I need to drink something in order to keep my throat from drying out during my concert."  
"Try drinking something else, like water!" explained Shrunk, "It doesn't have caffeine but…"  
"That's the problem with water." Sighed Slider, "It doesn't keep me awake long enough."  
Shrunk then had an idea.

"Have you tried drinking something with sugar?" asked Shrunk, "It gives you the same kick as coffee but you don't end up having to pee as much."  
Slider was interested in the idea, so he decided to go with it.  
"Okay then!" agreed Slider, "I guess I can try that as an alternative!"  
"That's good to hear!" said Shrunk, smiling, "Why don't we start next week?"  
"I'll remember." Said Slider, getting off of his seat, "It's my thing! I always come over every week!"

Over the next few days, Slider felt more exhausted due to the lack of caffeine, often finding himself asleep drooling over the songbooks he writes, he soon realised that while sugar drinks gave him the same kick as coffee, it didn't last nearly as long as coffee.

That next Saturday, however, Slider was rather tired, he had to perform in a few minutes, so he decided to go to the roost, he needed something energizing, there was going to be a special feature tonight called the K.K. Midnight Special, he was gonna stay up till midnight performing for everyone, so he'd need something to keep himself awake.

"Hey, Brew." Said Slider, sitting down, "I need something to drink before I go perform."  
"You want coffee?" asked Brewster, Slider nodded, he passed him some bells, Brewster gave Slider a cup of coffee, Slider put the coffee cup to his lips and drank it, the caffeine brimming into his bloodstream, filling him with energy.

When Slider finished the cup, Shrunk walked into the bar, "Hey, Slider, how-ya been doing?"  
Slider immediately pushed the coffee cup into Brewster's wings, "Quick." Slider whispered to Brewster, "Get me the biggest drink of lemonade you can make me."

"Slider you shouldn't be drinking this much before a concert." Whispered Brewster.  
"Just get me something!" whispered Slider, passing him more bells, Brewster quickly got him a large glass of lemonade, Slider downed it in seconds.

"Guess you really have enjoyed lemonade more huh?" asked Shrunk.  
"Yeah!" said Slider, laughing nervously, "Really does work after all!"  
"Anyway, why don't we go to Club LOL?" asked Shrunk, "You have your concert soon."  
Slider nodded, he got off his seat and walked outside.

When they got to Club LOL, Shrunk told him to go backstage for something, it was an outfit made for him by the Able Sisters, a thin purple shirt, a blue cotton jacket with pockets, thin grey boxers and black felt pants with a grey belt already ready for him.

Slider immediately put it on, it suited him rather nicely, "I look pretty nice with this one." Smiled Slider, checking himself out.

"Yeah." Nodded Shrunk in agreement, giving Slider his guitar, "But you should get going, your concert starts in five minutes."

Slider immediately went on stage and sat on his seat, several villagers entering and sitting down on chairs, ready to watch him.

Slider played his first song, a fast but soothing song, he played another song, some of them were requests but he played them regardless, as the night went on, the drinks Slider drank at the Roost finished filtering through his body and began digesting, disaster was soon to strike.

"Okay then!" laughed Slider, "What do you want me to play next?" asked Slider, as he waited for a response, he felt a small sensation tingling in his lower area, he looked at the clock near the exit, four or five hours left, he could hold it till then, probably…

"Play K.K. Fusion!" said Cherry, Slider nodded, he played the song, everyone enjoyed it although it sounded weird with acoustic instruments.

Shrunk, who'd been watching from the back, had been enjoying the night so far, but he was wondering if Slider was alright or not… after all, he did a lot of lemonade.

" _Maybe he'll be fine…_ " thought Shrunk, watching Slider finish his song, the crowd cheered for him.  
"Your welcome!" thanked Slider, he got ready to play another song, noting the once small sensation in his lower area growing as his bladder filled.

Slider began playing another song, a slow but epic song, nearing the ending, he realised his bladder was full, when he finished, however, a small jolt in his bladder shook his whole body, causing Slider to play the final note louder than usual.

The crowd cheered for Slider, he looked at the clock, it had only been ten minutes, Slider sighed in disbelief, he hoped there'd be a break soon, or anything that would allow him to use the bathroom, but he sighed, and picked another song, it was rather a happy and peppy song, he sat down and fully crossed his legs instead of partially crossing them, he felt the feeling in his lower area lessen, feeling a little better, Slider began to play the song.

Shrunk looked confused at Slider's sitting position, but he decided to keep watching.

Slider finished another song, the pressure in his lower area building up more and more, after every song, Slider looked at the clock, hoping in vain it would magically show midnight and he'd be able to go to the toilet.

"Uhh… so…" Slider was interrupted by the sound of a villager asked him to play more music, Slider groaned, he reluctantly decided to play more, he stood up, the moment he did, he felt a rather jolt in his bladder, he clamped his legs together, he picked a random song and quickly sat down, his sitting position changing again, this time, his legs were clamped together, just separating at the knees, his paws spread out.

At this point Shrunk realised something was wrong, he watched as Slider attempted to play the song, he occasionally made mistakes in the song, not to mention every now and then Shrunk saw him rub his legs together.

" _Did he really just drink that lemonade?_ " thought Shrunk, he decided to go see Brewster to see what Slider drank there.

Shrunk walked into the Roost, where he saw Brewster watching the K.K. Midnight special.  
"What's up with Slider?" asked Brewster, watching Slider on the TV wriggling in his seat.

"How much did he drink when he got here?" asked Shrunk, sitting at Brewster's counter.  
"A large glass of lemonade and a cup of coffee." said Brewster, Shrunk then realised why Slider was acting so strange.

"Exactly." Sighed Shrunk, "He didn't listen, and now all those liquids he drank combined with the caffeine in the coffee really increased his urine production."  
"Should we do something?" asked Brewster, watching Slider finish a song rather badly, "He can't even sit still at this point."  
"We probably should." Said Shrunk, "He won't be able to hold it in for much longer."  
"Okay then." said Brewster, slamming the palms of his wings on the counter, "What's the plan?"

Slider sat there, trying to keep the massive urine filled water balloon that was his bladder from completely bursting open, he was occasionally pressing down on his groin in a vain attempt not to wet himself, at this point he didn't even bother looking at the clock, it didn't matter anymore, he knew tonight was gonna end in disaster.

It was just inevitable.

He picked the easiest song to play, it was a slow song, most people enjoyed it because it was soothing, others enjoyed it because they could play it in general.

The song began, Slider pressed the body of his guitar against his crotch, the song dragged on forever, during the song, he felt a small spurt of urine shoot into his boxers, causing a small dark wet patch to appear on them.

Slider realised then he was screwed, as his crotch rubbed against the wet patch on his boxers as another spurt shot into his boxers, and then another, and then another, eventually, he saw a wet patch on his pants, Slider's playing grew worse as he tried regaining control of his bladder, at this point, his playing was comparable to a five-year old's…

Slider finished the song, jets of urine leaking into his boxers every 2 seconds, it was inevitable, he was gonna wet himself and he knew it, he could see the wet patch on his pants grow and grow.

The crowd clapped weakly for him, some of the villagers watching wondering why he was playing so badly, especially on such an easy song.

Shrunk, who was watching from The Roost, saw the wet patch on Slider's pants and realised what was gonna happen, "Quick!" he blurted out, "Let's go! He's gonna wet himself!"

Without a moment to lose, Shrunk and Brewster ran into Club LOL, only to hear the sound of a guitar dropping and an entire crowd gasping, and then a rather loud hissing sound.

What they saw was pretty embarrassing, Slider was sat on his chair with a humiliated expression as tears ran down his face, he had both of his hands jammed into his groin, his legs clamped together, his feet spread out, and his guitar was on the floor, string side facing up, the crotch and legs of his pants grew wetter and wetter, a yellow puddle of urine forming underneath his feet, soaking his paw-pads underneath, urine also dripped down from his seat, forming a small puddle underneath his chair.

This continued for some time, until the hissing sound grew faint, then died down to a complete silence.

The villagers glared at Slider in disbelief as tabloids took pictures of him, they couldn't believe a celebrity so popular did something so humiliating, others were grossed out, while others seemed to be enjoying it.

Unable to take the embarrassment any longer, Slider broke down crying, leaving his guitar on the floor, he stormed off into the backstage, leaving a trail of pee-paw-prints as he walked.

Shrunk stood there, feeling utterly awful, he then had an idea,  
"Quick, Brewster!" ordered Shrunk, "Try and get everyone to leave, I have to console Slider!"  
"Okay then." agreed Brewster, Shrunk walked into the backstage while Brewster escorted everyone out of Club LOL.

"Okay then." sighed Brewster, waving his wings in front of everyone, "You've had your fun moment for the night, now let's go, you probably have something else to do right now."

Everyone left Club LOL, the villagers went back home while the tabloids drove off in a hurry to put last night's events on the news.

Shrunk saw Slider taking his soaked pants off, his boxers were soaked around his crotch and ass-crack, pee was dripping off of his legs from his wet pants.

Slider quickly noticed Shrunk, "Oh… hey…" sniffled Slider, taking off his boxers.  
"Hey." Muttered Shrunk, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." Sighed Slider, taking off the rest of his clothing, he sat down and held his hands on his head, his elbows resting on a desk, "I just can't believe I let that happen." he groaned.

Shrunk glared at Slider, "Hey…" said Shrunk, walking over to Slider and softly placing his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, you did your best, to be honest, the whole play till midnight thing probably wouldn't have worked out drinks or not, if you hadn't drunk anything, you probably would have fallen asleep during the concert."

Slider was silent for a moment, then he sighed, "Oh well, at least the news will have fun with this…" he said, deciding to leave, he got up from his chair.  
"Wait!" Shrunk blurted out, Slider turned to see him, "Come see me tomorrow, I wanna… lessen your embarrassment."  
Slider cocked his head to one side in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked, Slider knew what he was talking about, but didn't know what he meant by lessening his embarrassment.

"I was thinking we could try and talk to the villagers." Said Shrunk, "Also, maybe we could try and give the K.K. Midnight Special a second chance next week? I mean the next time you get bathroom breaks in between but it's just a thought…"

Slider thought for a moment, he sighed and decided to go through with it, "Sure, but I want to have my breaks at 30 minute intervals." He sighed, "If that's possible."  
"Sure, we can do that!" Shrunk nodded.  
"Then I'll try again next week then." said Slider, walking out of Club LOL.

The next day, Slider's accident last night was all over the news, some were less caring and just wrote he wet himself, while others were more caring and wrote that the villagers wouldn't let him have a break and that was why he wet himself.

Slider and Shrunk walked into the village of Leafville, most of the villagers glared at him, some whispering "Did you see him last night?" and "He peed himself last night." and others saying "He seriously needed to pee last night."

Slider blushed in embarrassment, he knew everyone was there last night, they saw him wet himself, and they most definitely haven't forgotten about it.

"Can I have your attention please?" asked Shrunk, everyone who wasn't looking at Slider was now looking at Shrunk. "Slider would like to announce something."

Slider walked forward, "Guys, I know what I did was kinda… embarrassing." He chuckled, "But to be honest, I'd really like to do another K.K. Midnight Special next week, how about that?"

All the villagers nodded.

"But, you have to promise to let me use the bathroom when I need to." Explained Slider, "It probably wouldn't be healthy for me needing to pee as bad as I did last night constantly."

The villagers laughed, Slider chuckled, "Well, I'll be seeing you all next week!" he ended, waving to the villagers behind him as he walked away.

That next week, Slider played at Club LOL for the K.K. Midnight Special, with just drinking coffee before the concert, he played much better than last week, everyone was okay with the breaks, even if they were only for every half hour.

It was past midnight when Slider finished, Shrunk walked in, "Well." He clapped, clearly proud of him. "You performed really well."

"Thanks." Slider smiled, "I couldn't have done it without your suggestions."

Shrunk smiled, "Aww." He blushed, "Don't mention it, and besides, you took part in the whole fix as well by not drinking as much before the special."  
Slider chuckled, "Now you're making me blush."

Both of them laughed for a few seconds, when they stopped, Slider began to leave.

"I'll see you next week!" said Slider, waving to Shrunk as he opened the exit.  
"Bye!" said Shrunk, waving back.

THE END

* * *

 **That seems like all the time we have for today, if you didn't like it, that's okay, this was merely an exercise…**

 **Though I must admit, I did put tons and tons of detail into this work… Guess I really had fun huh? But anyway, I have to go now, bye!**


End file.
